Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of the Keys
by Splash27jxr
Summary: During the time of the events that took place in Kingdom Hearts, Sora was completly unaware that the keyblade is not the only key. When their world is destroyed, six friends desperately search for each other, but what happens when they meet?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts characters or the Kingdom Hearts concept

"…you are not the only key wielder…"

It was a day…no the day…when the fate of six would lead them to unbelievable destinies…  
A 14 year old boy sits on a bench in a park, and he begins to hear thoughts in his head… There are many worlds out there--but they share the same sky, one sky on destiny… The boy becomes frightened, "Who said that?" Then he hears a familiar voice from behind. "Hadrian? What are you doing here"  
Hadrian:"Raven, what's the matter"  
Raven:"Odion and I have been looking everywhere for you"  
Hadrian:"Where is he"  
Raven:"The other end of town"  
Hadrian arose and followed his sister Raven to look for their brother.

That night Hadrian lay in his bed unable to sleep. There are many worlds out there he kept hearing it in his head. He got out of his bed and looked upon the beds of his siblings. He left his room, left his house and stood into the center of the court. He looked up into the night sky. He began to see many of the stars begin to disappear right in front of his eyes.  
Raven:"Hadrian, what are you doing out here"  
Hadrian turned around to see Raven and Odion right across from him. Raven and Odion saw their brother in front of them with tears in his eyes.  
Hadrian:"I'm saying good-bye"  
Odion:"Good-bye to what"  
Hadrian:"Our world is next…and there's nothing we can do"  
Hadrian looked around him.  
Hadrian:"The Heartless are here…this world will no longer be part of the sky, no longer a part of the destiny"  
The three of them began sinking into darkness below them. Hadrian reached out his hand to try and grab the others, they did the same…but it was no use, they three of them were sucked into separate darkness.

Hadrian suddenly found himself alone, in the very same spot where he was only moments ago. However, he was surprised to find a rusty, blue weapon in this right hand. It was a handle surrounded by a circle, and out of this circle sprouted four swords. Each sword had had a jagged square emerge on the side/tip of each one. It reminded him of a giant ninja star. Heartless began to surround him, shadow heartless. Hadrian used all his strength, for the weapon in his hand weighed so much, and he tossed it. It spun rapidly on the floor and began to attack heartless in a pattern similar to when a quarter rolls in a circle. The weapon then returned to Hadrian and he gripped his hand around the center handle. He looked behind him for he had sensed someone's presence. It was a young girl named Nathifa. She was the same age as him and just about his height as well. He had been in love with her since the day they met.  
He began to run towards her spinning his weapon in front of him in a circular motion to destroy any heartless that crossed his path. At last he reached her.  
It as though in a way, Nathifa seemed to be suffering, she was very cold and slightly gasping for air.  
Hadrian:"Nathifa"  
Nathifa:"Hadrian"  
Hadrian then dropped the rusty blue weapon to the floor as Nathifa fell into his arms.  
Nathifa:"…what's happening?"

But at that moment a shadow heartless jumped towards the two. Hadrian's weapon was out of reach, but Nathifa, none the less, turned around to face it and slashed at the heartless using a claw-like weapon that was also rusted, but this one was green. When Hadrian finally caught a glimpse of it he was able to notice it's details. It had the same circular handle as his did but the circle was above Nathifa's hand and the handle was in her grip. It had five swords, similar to each of the swords on Hadrian's weapon, that were much smaller and spread through out the front of the weapon. Lastly he noticed that there was a strap near the handle, apparently to keep it from falling off of her hand.  
But before Hadrian or Nathifa could say anything the were being sucked in to dark portals that were right behind them. Hadrian reached and reached for her but could not get to her in time. 


End file.
